The Red Book
by jef379
Summary: Collection of intertwined one-shots. Follows the parallel tales of three Wardens, Aedan, Darrian and Daylen, and their companions, from the beginning to the end. Contains slash.


**A/N** : Yays ! I'm a writer now. This story will follow the parallel tales of Aedan, Darrian, and Daylen, each at a different stage of the quest to save Ferelden. Expect male/male content, reviews are always welcome !

**Disclaimer** : -Ahem- I do no own these people or Dragon Age, yet. Ooh, intriguing.

* * *

><p>Dairren was sitting at a desk, reading a book, in the study when I came in, and didn't notice me immediately. He had an intrigued look on his face and his eyes skimmed across the page quickly, as if trying to see it all. I walked towards him with my usual swift step, and tried to peek at what he was reading, but he caught sight of me before I got near enough, and closed the book quickly, leaning over it to hide the cover.<p>

"My lord, I thought you were gone at the kitchens" He said with a nervous voice, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh I believe Nan can wait a bit, I answered while sitting on the desk, I wanted to talk to you. Do you mind? You seemed absorbed by what you were reading; may I know what it is?"

"I… Yes. It is a most provocative book. I couldn't help but take a peek when I saw it on the shelf, I'm sorry, my lord" Dairren slowly rose from the book, and handed it to me with an uncertain look. I managed to keep a straight face when I saw the title, but I could have burst out laughing right there.

"Please, no formalities. Call me Aedan, I said before taking the book, Ah! Yes, _The Art of Passionate Love_, it was banned by the Chantry I believe. A prude lot those. I recall it had a very appealing view on … manly relationships, don't you think?"

I could tell he was surprised at my reaction, but, to my satisfaction, he entered the game in no time at all. A flirty smile on his face, he answered:

"I agree. Have you ever had the opportunity to explore what it suggests?"

"I have, and I must say it is even better than it looks like on paper"

Dairren had sunken back in his chair, and I took the opportunity to move so I was sitting before him, resting back on my hands.

"Somewhat that doesn't surprise me" He said, leaning forward and looking up at my face. I could fell his breath on my crotch, through the leather strips that formed the bottom of my armor. "You are handsome, courageous, who wouldn't want to spend some time with such a fine young man?"

"What about you Dairren? Would you spend some time with "such a fine young man"?"

"I assuredly would. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"I think you know" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"As attractive as it sound, I believe we are expected for dinner, and I'm quite hungry, but I am looking forward to seeing you tonight …"

"Dinner can wait" I said, and hesitated before saying what I thought was a very bad line. "There is something else you can eat"

Surprisingly, it worked. I would have smacked anyone telling me this, but Dairren just nodded, asking where we should go.

"Why we are alone it this study aren't we? I see no reason to go anywhere"

Before he could reply, I got down and kissed him. His lips locked and he tried to pull back, but I held him tight by the back of his head and bit his lower lip while grabbing his short hair. He relaxed a little, and it was all I needed. I licked his lips and slipped my tongue into his mouth, moving it around until he responded. He did after a short while, getting up without breaking the kiss and advancing between my legs. My hands went to his pants and undid them, revealing a pair of trouser with an obvious bulge.

He broke the kiss, breathing heavily: "But … my lord, what if someone comes it?"

"Then they'll have something to think about when pleasuring themselves" I answered with a low voice, trying to sound convincing. He hesitated, but eventually accepted the idea, and I could have sworn it turned him on. Or maybe it was just me rubbing his crotch.

With the other hand, I undid the straps holding my light armor. I had worked a lot on the thing so it would be easy to undo, and I was just starting to understand all the benefits. I got out of the armor, and only the skirt remained. Before I could remove it however, Dairren got to his knees and flapped the leather strips up, his breath warming my trousers. He kissed and licked at them while holding both my hands into place – when had he done that? – until I was a wriggling mass of moans, and grunts. He was teasing me and wasn't even able to put together a simple remark telling him to get on with it.

He had time to let go of my hands, bring down my trousers and freeing my erection, and pin my hands down again before I even had time to move. This wasn't me. I was the sex beast, the one making the other ones moan and beg.

I didn't even have time to finish that line of though, because he took me in in one quick motion, until his nose was pressing against my skin. I cried and, tried to push on the back of his head, forcing him to stay there, but my hands were trapped, and he kept having his way with me. He didn't tease this time though, and brought me to the edge. Sucking, licking, bobbing, I couldn't even do anything. With each thrust of his head, I could feel my shaft hitting the back of his throat. He pulled back, gasping for breath, and pushed my thighs up until I was lying on my back, my knees against my chest. I struggled to remove my boots and undo the leather skirt, trying not to scream to loudly while Dairren rubbed his clothed erection against my butt.

I was now completely naked save for my shirt, and before I started unbuttoning it, Dairren leaned pushed me back, and got up on the desk on his knees. He pulled me back between his legs, putting my legs over his shoulders, and leaned down to bite at my neck. I was still a useless body of embarrassing sounds and all I could do was scratch at his back. The position was uncomfortable, but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the bulge grinding against my butt cleft.

As if Dairren had heard my thoughts, he got off me and back on kneeling on the ground. I kept my legs spread, managing to undo my shirt, and made another strangled noise when he brought a finger at my entrance. He circled it and started licking. I was breathing heavily and, when I tried to look at him, all I could see was red hair moving along with his head.

He was a master at this, obviously, and, between two licks, ordered me to suck my finger with a firm voice. I obeyed immediately and brought my finger to my mouth. He started to push at my entrance with his tongue, entering it slowly, and then backing out. It was maddening. He took my arm and brought my now slick finger down. He guided directly to its destination, along with a finger from his other hand.

I wriggled at the uncomfortable sensation of two digits entering me at the same time, but it lessened quickly, and vanished when he hit my prostate. It was pleasurable at first, and I saw stars when he started massaging it with our fingers.

I don't know how long it lasted, probably a few minutes, but he pulled his finger out, pushing on my hand so I would keep mine there, and got to his feet. He dropped his trousers to his ankles and spat in one of his hands, coating his cock with a thin layer of saliva. He removed my hand from the way and held my legs in the air. I felt pressure the pressure from his member, just enough so it wouldn't enter me, kissing and biting at my calfs.

Then, he was in, and I cried again. He hit my spot on the first thrust, and I pushed back against him, trying to let more of his shaft in.

He went at it slowly first, letting go of my legs – which I immediately put around him – and resting his hands on my sides so I would stop thrusting. He set a slow and excruciating pace and I unleashed a flurry of curses.

He acted like a tease, but I could tell he was close. When I told him, he lost all pretenses and let go of my sides. He got hold of my cock and started pumping furiously. I didn't last long. Each thrust made me see starts and, finally, everything froze. I closed my eyes and came, sending semen all over my chest and belly, some of it running down Dairren's hand.

I thought he would keep pounding me, but instead he pulled out, he ran his hand across my chest and brought it to my mouth, inserting one finger after another, forcing me to lick them clean. I didn't even have the strength – or the will – to react at the unpleasant taste.

He then straddled my chest, bringing my arms up and getting closer to my face so the tip of his shaft rested on my chin. He still had his shirt on and he undid the buttons slowly, grinding against me. My mouth watered at the sight of his chest, and I felt myself get hard again. He removed it and, before I could even reacted, tied my wrists together with it. I didn't react; it was incredibly arousing, even if I would normally have died of shame at the thought of being tied up like this.

He stroked his cock a few times, I had a perfect view of him, and I could see his member twitching when I looked down. He put a hand in my hair, stroking it. Then, he started pumping faster and grabbed my short hair, pinning me down and came with a moan. I felt the first squirts land all over my face and hair, and the last ones stream down my throat and chin. I swallowed what was in my mouth and looked at him, unable to do anything. After a while, he looked at my face and licked his lips. He got down and kissed all over my face, before kissing my mouth and sharing what liquid he had gather with me. We kept this up for a few seconds, and he noticed my second hard-on.

He spun around; his dick was rubbing at my face, getting harder once more, as he sucked me off. I got his member in my mouth and sucked again, trying to concentrate on what I was doing to him, not the other way around. Dairren was having trouble concentrating too, I could tell. I sucked like there was no tomorrow, trying to win at least this. I succeeded. He came with a moan, which resonated in my own shaft. I swallowed everything, and I was closer than ever to the edge.

He kept sucked and, suddently, entered me with his finger at the same time as he took me all the way to my pelvis. It was too much. I exploded in his mouth, howling around the now flaccid member in my mouth. I felt him swallow, and he got off me.

We didn't talk immediately; we were both out of breath. He untied me and started dressing up.

"You're good, I finally said, more than I would have expected"

"I'll take that as a compliment. This book isn't completely useless, Aedan" I didn't understand what he said, and he saw the puzzled look on my face. "There's more than pretty pictures in there, you are aware of that right?"

I opened my mouth in stupefaction. I wasn't.

"I suggest you read it, you have a lot of potential" He said, and then he left.

I was flabbergasted. I had just been schooled by the guy I had planned to toy with until he begged me. I scoffed, took the book, and got out of the study. Dairren was nowhere in sight, there was only Ser Gilmore, standing in the middle of the hallway with a slight blush. I put the book in my sash, nodded at him, and we headed towards the larder.


End file.
